Our Heart As One
by Wind Kunai
Summary: [Team 7 Friendship] Kakashi tells a story. [Rated for cussing.]


'Our One Heart'

By Wind Kunai

* * *

**I don't own Naruto. **_This is my first Team 7 Friendship story. This take place in the future when Kakashi receives a new team. _Please enjoy. This was inspired by Bonds by Susaku. Sorry if it sounds like 'Bonds' but I tried my best to change it. In the end, it sounds the same.

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon. The birds were singing. The sun was shining. Kakashi was reading not hentai. No one was bothering him about it. Yup, it was indeed a beautiful afternoon. Kakashi leaned against the tree, the book in his hands were the most prized possession he had, and sighed. The book represented his prized pupils; Uzumaki Naruto, the most powerful and loving Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke, the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan and defeated Orochimaru and Itachi and became the top ANBU nin, and lastly Haruno Sakura, the underestimated girl who surpassed Tsunade and became the top ANBU Medic nin. They loved Kakashi and Kakashi loved them. Now with a new team, he guess they woudn't replace them but earn a new place in his heart.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" a young girl of twelve shouted. Her black layered bounced around her cerulean eyes.

"Yes? Sareku?" Kakashi said, looking up from the tiny blue photo album. Sareku was the daughter of Ino and Shikamaru. Her personality is much like her father's but sometimes when she's mad, she resembles her mother, _a lot._

"We found a high concentration of chakra and there's a big ass stone!" Sareku exclaimed, running to where she came from. Kakashi sweated dropped at her wonderful vocabulary and reluctantly followed. He knew where they were headed for. His heart still hasn't healed from that.

They entered the peaceful meadow, the grass was fueled with chakra so it stayed green all year. Especially the flowers, they stayed the size, petite and beautiful. The trees were strong here also, no one even Gai, can't break it's bark. But they would never want to break something here. Two young boys were staring at the well carved and polished wall. It's simple design reflected the simplicity of the area. Making a feeling of peace and warmness swell into one's heart.

"Nani…" a boy said. His name is Nahinto. His lavender eyes scanned the large wall, reading every quote on there. His cousin, Saseka, was also with him. Nahinto's mother was Hinata, the lead of the Hyuuga Clan, and Kiba was his father. He has a small dog with him, named Hikari. While his cousin, Saseka, his mother is Tenten, the world famous weapon mistress, and Neji, the Hyuuga Prodigy.

"What's wrong Nahinto?" Kakashi asked.

"Your name's up here, Kakashi-sensei." Nahinto responded.

"What do you mean by 'If I tried to explain, This wall will never be big enough, Thank-you.' and 'It's almost funny they died together."?" Saseka asked, reading Kakashi's quotes. Kakashi sat down. His pupils followed and sat in a circle.

"Have you ever heard of the 'Destined Three'?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't answer my question." Saseka muttered. Kakashi grinned.

"What are the Destined Three known for?" Kakashi questioned the bunched. Knowing Sareku, she'll answer and indeed Kakashi's future telling was right.

"They are our symbol for teamwork and friendship." Sareku answered.

"Yes, they are. You know where your names come from?" Kakashi said.

"Where?" Nahinto asked.

"Nahinto, the Na- in your name if from Naruto, the greatest Hokage. Saseka, the Sas- is from Sasuke, the top ANBU captain of their time, and Sareku, the Sa- and -ku is from Sakura, the top medic nin, also the top ANBU female nin. And you know why you were name after them? " Kakashi said. He heard soft murmurs of yes. "Your parents were their best friends."

"I thought they were like 100 years ago!" Nahinto shouted. Kakashi smiled and then frowned.

"I was their sensei…" Kakashi responded.

"WAIT. YOU'RE NOT 100!" Sareku shouted, in amazement. Kakashi did an anime sweat-drop.

"They must've died early…" Saseka commented, staring at the black polished wall. He looked at his father's quote, '_They are Destined to be together, yet defied fate to be with each other._' He knew of Neji's past about how he thought fate is already place into line, but…these people proved him wrong. '_Oblivious to the pain on and around them, they were united. And they moved on…'_ _How sad, they must've been …_Saseka thought, until Kakashi broke his chain of thoughts.

"Their past isn't as peachy as the books tell you. Actually, it's dark. Very dark. These three…" Kakashi started, he looked on the memorial, staring at the peaceful carved pictures of Sasuke, who was snuggled into Sakura's neck, Sakura who seem fine to be between Naruto and Sasuke, and Naruto who was leaning onto Sakura. "…went through hell and back and went back again to retrieve something they lost. Heh...more like someone." Kakashi sighed, his distant sorrow was returning, yet his composure stayed the same.

'_Kakashi-sensei!' Sakura shouted. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto threw him a surprise birthday party. Kakashi was surprised. No one knew about his birthday expect his mother. _

"_Ano.. I…ano...thank you…" Kakashi whispered out. He felt their warmness, he remember opening to the presents they gave him. Kakashi opened Sakura's girt first. It was a new picture of Team 7. The ANBU Sasuke was wearing a small smile, while Sakura wore her ANBU uniform as she stood behind the Hokage, Naruto. Kakashi felt disappointed that he wasn't able to take the picture with them, but he's not their sensei no more. He had no business in that. Still he loved the picture._

"_My, my, you three have grown…I'll put this one right next to the old one." Kakashi said. Naruto snickered as Kakashi opened his gift to him. He tore off the crappy wrapped present, he found the unlimited edition of PoPo Paradise. _

_  
"THANK YOU NARUTO!" Kakashi screamed. He could've jumped for joy. Sakura and Sasuke knocked Naruto on the head. He just laughed. Kakashi smiled and opened the last gift, from Sasuke. It was thin and long. He pull the cloth away from the gift. Kakashi found a new polished katana, with his name engraved on it and a Uchiha symbol. _

"_You are my family. My family deserves one." Sasuke said. Kakashi could've cried._

"_You're our family now ,Kakashi." Sakura said._

"_A weird one." Sasuke muttered. Naruto grinned. Sakura smiled. Sasuke smirked happily. _

"Continue?" Sareku said. Kakashi shook out of his thoughts.

"Ah yes…It was a long time ago. Actually about 10 years…" Kakashi started. His student were drawn in.

**FlashBack. **

"Naruto, my heart….aches for him…" Sakura muttered, keeping in her well kept sobs.

"Mine does too…" Naruto said. Sakura hugged him. Naruto immediately responded and held her, as she cried. He heard her sobs. He knew her love for him. But he never interfered, knowing he may mess them up. Naruto's been going out with Hinata for awhile, the often talked about random subjects but what interested them was that Sasuke and Sakura are moving at a very slow pace. It's either they are oblivious to their love to each other of well…they're stupid. Sasuke left for an ANBU solo mission. It didn't guaranteed 100 chance of survival. Actually it's a 5 chance.

_Boundaries of Sound Country_

Sasuke hasn't defeated Itachi yet or Orochimaru. He came back by choice. He entered the wide open gates of Kohona. It seemed to be screaming his name. Cut up and bleeding from every possible place, he stumbled and fainted. He ached for the comfort of his new found family. That he disowned. That he realized he was becoming like Itachi, abandoning his family and friends. Leaving them in despair and sorrow. They didn't deserve it. They only deserve to live happily. Too bad, Sasuke's the missing piece. Now he's on the mission. His mission: assassinate Orochimaru and Itachi. This was suicide. Orochimaru may be easy to take care of. Since Sasuke knew all his moves and can counter them. But Itachi, Itachi was the one who scared him. Yes, the _Uchiha Sasuke_ is scared. To be truthful, Sasuke wanted to live. Live and go back to Sakura and Naruto.

Sasuke took in a sharp breath, inhaling the cool winter air. He decided to make camp here.

_In Kohona_

Sakura put on her ANBU outfit. She couldn't take it no more. Her heart, mind, body, and spirit ached for him. She had a bad feeling about this. She placed all her necessities into her small brown bag. Her pink hair was tied into a messy bun. Her eyes were swollen from the extensive crying. Her exterior shell shatters whenever it comes to Sasuke. Sakura landed quietly onto the gray pavement and turned around. Like the last time she did this, the moonlight shone brightly, she was going after Sasuke. Ironic, isn't it? Naruto spotted her, knowing her motives. He knew she was going to leave, even though she didn't say. He can read her mind.

"Ano, Naruto." Sakura said, looking down onto the floor.

"I'm coming. Remember? We'll bring him back, when we were Gennin?" Naruto said, smiling. Sakura, for the first time since Sasuke left on the mission, smiled. They exited the leaf country, taking once last glance, they headed for Sound Country.

_In Sound Country_

"Kuso." Sasuke muttered, realizing he was surrounded. The ninja surround him. From the looks and skills, they are at least ANBU level, if not higher. They threw kunais at him. Causing Sasuke to jump and he got caught into a genjutsu. Sasuke was never the best among genjutsu users, he's mainly taijutsu and ninjutsu. Sakura is the person who deals with genjutsus. The genjutsu began to choke him, until a sudden stop. He heard a voice, 'KAI!'.

"You know, Sasuke, you're lucky we came." Naruto said. Sakura was already taking out the genjutsu user. Sasuke smirked and rose up. Naruto and Sasuke took out the other two ninjas.

"You okay, Sasuke?" Sakura said, sweetly, looking over him for any wounds. She found one from the genjutsu and began healing it.

"Hn." Sasuke responded as he soaked in the warming green chakra. He always enjoy his healing sessions with Sakura. Naruto watched them, knowing that they cherished this time together. Inside, he was laughing. Naruto turned his back and started to prepare a small fire. Sakura was done a couple seconds later. They fell asleep without another word.

Blood dripped, and dropped onto the cold black hole. Sasuke's Sharigan eyes was shocked, and shown fear. His eight year body couldn't move. A shadow cast over him. His eyes widen and tried to back up. His eyes tried to focus on something else toher then the blood colored eyes that contained malice, Finding he couldn't move, he screamed. Screamed for his parents. Screamed for anyone. Screamed for _life._

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" two people shouted his names over and over again. Sasuke' hand was grasped onto Sakura's hand. Naruto had his hand on his forehead, checking his temperature. Sasuke's breathing became regular. The sun was just beginning to rise. Everything was packed up and ready to go. They must've let Sasuke slept a little longer.

"Naruto…Sakura…." Sasuke started. This caught their attentions.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Sakura said. Without the -kun, it could make Sasuke cringed with pain. In his heart, being torn apart. But he kept his composure.

"I'm…s-scared." Sasuke whispered, Naruto and Sakura can barely hear him. Sakura and Naruto didn't know what to say. Sakura dropped down near him and hugged him for support. Naruto patted him on the back.

"It's okay, you're only human. Humans can't contain their feelings in a bottle…" Naruto said, staring at the sun. Sasuke dug his head into Sakura's neck. He felt her breath against his ear.

"Fear is something we know…fear is also something we can overcome. Overcome together…" Sakura said. They stayed like that until noon, they moved out into Orochimaru's lair. The snow was falling, creating a thin layer of snow.

"Let's meet at the Sakura tree once we finish this. " Sasuke said, they nodded.

"Tch, Hey over there. Sasuke-_kun_. Before you get to Orochimaru-sama, you have to get through me." the white hair man said. His style didn't change. His purple shirt and pants contrasted his black eyes. Sakura took a step up.

"He's on my turf." Sakura muttered. She motioned them to move on.

"Remember where to go after you defeat his ass." Naruto said, flashing her a smile before going. Sasuke gave a small nod. Then they disappeared.

"Let's go Kabuto." Sakura said, getting into her offensive mode.

"Interesting. Medic nin." Kabuto said. He recently updated his cards. He learned that Sakura as the top medic and also surpassed Tsunade herself. Naruto as Hokage made him laugh. Sasuke as the top ANBU nin didn't surprise him. Sakura focus a bit of chakra into his fist and began to punch and kick Kabuto. He dodged and was planning a strategy.

"Hello, Kyuubi, and Sasuke-kun." a high pitched yet creepy voice said. The snake man was ready to fight. Naruto stood in front of Sasuke.

"Sasuke, don't worry. Go after your brother." Naruto said. No more words were exchanged as Sasuke headed for Itachi.

"So my opponent's you, Kyuubi." Orochimaru said.

"My name's not Kyuubi. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, the 6th Hokage of Kohona!" Naruto shouted and he did his substitution jutsu.

"Whatever you name is, you will die."

Sasuke arrived into a clearing. This was the area where Itachi was supposed to be. He was spotted here two days ago.

"Little brother, how nice to see you." Itachi said, landing softly onto the green pasture. Sasuke turned around and glared at him.

"Not as good to see you die." Sasuke said with all the hatred he had. Itachi smirked and they began their grueling fight.

"Haruno Sakura, It's been a pleasure fighting you." Kabuto said, placing the cold kunai against her neck. Her body was covered in blood.

"Good-bye." Kabuto moved the kunai.

"I don't think so." Sakura said, the clone disappeared and Sakura sneaked up behind Kabuto. She snapped his spine.

"Good-bye, Kabuto." Sakura said, stabbing her kunai into his heart. He went limp, Sakura dropped his body. She breathe in the cold air. She bent over and removed his head for proof of his defeat, placing it into a box she looked around, it was beginning to snow again The snow around her was stained with blood. Hers and Kabuto's. It hurt to breathe, she knew almost all her ribs are broken, she didn't have any more chakra reserves. She used them all up during the battle. She promised to meet them at their favorite place, the Sakura tree. She collapsed onto the floor, she can barely support herself. But she slowly got back up and began going to their tree.

"Nipou: Myou no Kyuubi no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, he was bleeding from his writs, knowing the wound can't be healed, he decided to use his life threatening move. The Life of a Demon Fox. The jutsu release eight fox tails enabling him to win but it will deplete him of a lot of chakra.

"You're not going to win!" Orochimaru said, instantly did a jutsu and released snakes from his hands. The explosion was huge and bright.

"I win." Naruto said, stepping onto Orochimaru's body. And severed his head., placed it into a box.

"Kuso…" Naruto said, looking at the cuts on his wrist, he's going to die soon and he knew it. Even his healing powers of Sakura's can't fix cuts on this vein like this. He breathed in and out. He collapsed. He saw the newly dripping blood onto the snow. Red…Sasuke, Sakura….the tree….He gripped onto the snow and rose and ran for the tree.

"I hate you. I hated you. I still hate you. You took away my happiness. My joy. Everything that's good in life. My life. But I found it again in my friends. Friend's you will never have. Friends that don't betray me. You betrayed me. You betrayed our clan. My clan, now. Goodbye, Itachi." Sasuke muttered, he cut his head clean off his neck. Before that he saw a look of compassion, like he was ready to die. He carefully put Itachi's head into a box. Sasuke didn't know what came over him, he collapsed and cried. The blood was conquering the white. He examined himself, death was slowly winning him over. He smirked, so it wasn't worth it in the end. His mind raced as he thought of Naruto and Sakura. The Sakura tree! He picked up the box, and tried his best to head to the cherry tree. He stumbled on the way.

Sakura was leaning against the tree. Her breathing was heavy. She knew she pierced her lungs. But she smiled at Sasuke and Naruto came into view. She dropped Kabuto's box awhile ago, knowing people will find it. Naruto and Sasuke came near her and collapsed. They leaned onto Sakura for support.

"So this is the end…" Sasuke said, coughing out some blood, it landed onto Naruto's shirt, but it didn't matter no more. Naruto can't tell which blood was his or Sasuke's.

"I guess so…" Sakura said.

"Sakura, remember we said we're going to bring him back?" Naruto said.

"Yes…" Sakura said, looking up at the sky. The snow gently fell onto the ground.

"I rather be like this. Together…instead of living when we are separate." Sakura said, smiling. Sasuke dug his forehead into her neck.

"Will I see you two in Heaven?" Sasuke asked. It was child-ish. But Naruto and Sakura smiled.

"Yes." Then they drifted off into a deep sleep. A sleep they'll never wake up from.

"SAKURA! SASUKE! NARUTO! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" Kakashi shouted, shaking the three but they didn't budge or wake up. Kakashi cried, they held onto each other, smiling peacefully. Suddenly the chakra escaped from their bodies, wiping out all the snow. Everything that was in the meadow turned into like it was in the spring. The snow was wiped away. The grass and flower replaced it. The cherry tree blossomed. The petals fell. Yet Kakashi couldn't to mourn for his second family.

**End Flashback**

"Kakashi-sensei, you're crying." Nahinto pointed out. Sareku smiled meekly.

"They' must've been close to you…" Saseku. The group's eyes drifted and landed onto the stone.

'_They had so much going for them…But without one piece of the puzzle they will feel worthless.'_ -Tsunade.

'_They will choose this way over and over again, even if they were given the choice to live without each other.' _-Shinzue

'_They wouldn't let go off each other, we had to bury them together. And I think they would've liked it that way.' -_Iruka

' _Naruto-kun, Ashiteru. I'll see you in Heaven one day. Got that?' _ -Hinata

'_To die is to try. To try is to live. To live is with your heart.'_ -Tenten

'_You brought teamwork and friendship to a new level. A level no one else can achieve.'_ -The ANBU

'_Naruto, you proved us wrong. You became more than the Hokage. You became a hero.'_ -The Kohona Village

'_Sakura, look like you took the victory. Billboard, I love you.' _-Ino-pig

'_R.I.P. All three of you.'_ Shino

'_May all your burning youths live throughout history.'_ -Lee

"You're dismissed." Kakashi said, the pupils nodding, knowing Kakashi needed some time to himself. Kakashi couldn't hide it no more. Even after he thought he had conquered this pain…it still came back.

As soon as the first tear touched the ground, a bright light appeared.

"Kakashi-sensei?" a woman with pink hair said, she was wear a white cloth that was wrapped carefully around her torso and a loose white skirt. Her bracelets dangled and made sounds with each movement. A man with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes appeared next to the woman. He was in orange t-shirt, and loose white pants. A guy with onyx eyes and dark hair landed near the two. He was dressed the same as Naruto. Expect his cloths are white with a blue tint to it instead of orange. The weird thing it that each of them had a set of wings. Sakura with white and it was tinted with pink. Sasuke with white it was tinted with navy. Naruto's wings stood out the most. It was tinted with bright orange. But if it wasn't, it isn't Naruto.

"Naruto? Sakura? Sasuke?" Kakashi said, looking up at the glowing images of his ex-students. He gasped, he didn't bother to wipe his tears. Only to stare at his second family, who was in front of them. Sakura and Naruto smiled, brightly. Sasuke smirked.

"Kakashi-sensei, you don't know what took us to get our asses out here onto Earth man. God wasn't easy to convince." Naruto said, smiling. They flew down near him. Automatically, Sakura hugged him.

"I can't believe, you three…" Kakashi said.

"Believe what?" Sasuke said, who gave him a gentle pat on the back.

"You three didn't say good-bye to me!" Kakashi said. They broke down into an anime sweat drop.

"Well, that's why we're here." Sasuke said, smirking.

"Our time's almost up." Sakura informed.

"We better make this quick." Naruto said.

"Gomen nasai, Kakashi-sensei. But we have to hurry this up." Sakura said, taking a small bow.

"All we wanted to say is: We love you." Naruto said.

"To thank you for teaching us teamwork or else we couldn't be where we are at now." Sasuke said.

"Remember, things come and go. The key is to know when to let go." Sakura said.

"Did you plan this out?" Kakashi said.

"Yeah!" Sakura said happily. They started to fade away. They each gave Kakashi a smile. Sasuke gave him one too.

"See you in Heaven someday! You better be there!"

"Baka! HOW CAN YOU STEP ON OTHER PEOPLE'S WINGS?"

"Ouch!"

"Live on."

"Thank you…" Kakashi said. The place around him returned to normal.

* * *

How you like.. xD 


End file.
